


But If You’ll Really Hold Me Tight, All The Way Home I’ll Be Warm

by CereittanyPrincess15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby Singer Lives, Christmas Eve, Flirting, Gabriel leaves Monte Carlo in season 10, M/M, Swearing, so it's mostly just background destiel instead of both, turns out I don't know how to write Bobby or Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereittanyPrincess15/pseuds/CereittanyPrincess15
Summary: After an unexpected guest drops by while everyone is preparing for Christmas, Sam thinks about the past year and finally admits to himself how happy he is.





	But If You’ll Really Hold Me Tight, All The Way Home I’ll Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sabriel Secret Santa gift to humancorn.tumblr.com, for their prompt of domestic Christmas fluff <3 I had a lot of trouble settling on the plot for this one, and nearly went with a super angsty one following Changing Channels for their other two wishes, but right after leaving a family Christmas party my sibling and I began talking randomly about Sam and Dean and it got me instantly in the Christmas spirit. This was going to be pure fluff, but once I started I couldn’t help but sneak some hurt/comfort in there as well, plus the destiel ended up being less subtle as I planned, but all in all I hope you like it ^w^ 
> 
> Happy holidays <3

If anyone asked Sam how he felt about how the past year turned out, his answer would most definitely be, “Surprised.”

He was used to the plot by now, the Big Bad trying to end the world, the three of them, meaning himself, his brother Dean, and the fallen angel Castiel, banding together to save said world, all the twists and turns in between doing nothing to stop them; slow them down, maybe, but never stop. He thought he was used to living in old motel rooms while on the road, being lied to and jerked around by everyone, getting his ass kicked on a daily basis and kicking ass in return, the back and forth banter as he sat in the passenger seat and watched the road go by with no end in sight.

He thought he was used to it, but now his world had been turned upside down and he didn’t miss it in the slightest, at least not completely.

He had a home now, an actual home with a room he could call his own and a bed he didn’t have to share unless he wanted to, not because he had to. Dean could relax, or try to, Cas had his Grace back and didn’t have to worry about being on the run all alone, Bobby had set up shop nearby and took to coming over on days he didn’t want to worry about being attacked in his home, and Crowley-

Sam had to admit that Crowley joining their side was something he never would’ve expected after everything was said and done, but he supposed all that human blood inside him had made him wise up about his own feelings; true, Bobby had practically forced it out of him as he sat restrained in the dungeon, but once it was out there it wasn’t like he could kill them all in embarrassment.

He had certainly _tried_ , but they all knew he couldn’t do it.

At the sound of Bobby yelling something in the distance and the old demon yelling back, Sam found himself chuckling as he sat in his room, comforted by the fact that they were already bickering like an old married couple from the start and that arguments like this no longer held any real heat; now that they sort of lived together in Bobby’s new place they tended to... take their real arguments outside. The thought made Sam clear his throat and try to wipe the thought from his mind, his cheeks burning at the desire to never think about it again.

And if those two weren’t bad enough, now he had to share a place with-

A knock at his door, Sam giving the universal cue to enter; Cas peeked his head inside, the festivity of the Santa hat on his head contrasting the worry on his face. “Sam, have you seen Dean around? He was supposed to help us with dinner an hour ago,” he asked, looking around like he expected Sam to be hiding him. “Bobby and Crowley have more or less stopped giving me directions on how to prepare the stuffing, and Dean took the cookie dough with him when he disappeared.”

Sam, knowing that Dean was probably off trying to wrap Cas’ present last minute, pushed aside the fact that he was going to definitely get sick eating raw cookie dough to offer a distraction to give his brother some more time. “Did you check the garage? See if the Impala is still here?”

“Yes, that’s the first place I checked,” Cas sighed, reaching under the hat to scratch his head, “must I wear this? I’m already aware that Saint Nicholas was not a jolly fat man and that he won’t be coming to the Bunker to deliver us gifts, so I don’t see why we must pay tribute to him.”

“You’re not paying tribute to Santa by wearing his hat,” Sam laughed as he stood up, his phone placed into his pocket as he straightened the hat to Cas’ dismay. “You’re just... celebrating the season.”

“Like in the way Dean drinks all the eggnog and Crowley keeps making mistletoe appear in every doorway Bobby stands in?” Cas confirmed uncertainly, Sam thinking about it before deciding yes, he was pretty much right.

“Yeah, like that,” he laughed, leading him back into the hall. “I’ll go look for Dean, you get back to the stuffing, okay?” A loud crash from the kitchen followed by Bobby yelling had them turn to face the direction of the commotion, and Sam frowned in concern as the fire alarms started to beep. “Actually, I’d feel better if you kept an eye on them, the holiday stress is getting to them,” he suggested, Cas’ back straightening at the task.

“And three grown men of varying humanness fighting over burnt turkey is also celebrating the season?”

“Apparently,” Sam agreed, and Cas gave him a strong ‘wish me luck’ expression before walking off towards the noise. Sam considered following for a moment but thought better of it, taking out his phone again to text Dean as he walked. He got an answer back almost immediately, Sam heading for one of the empty bedrooms to see how he was doing; if he ended up sneaking back the cookie dough to the kitchen while Dean wasn’t looking, he was merely being conscientious of his health.

Another twist the year had given them was Dean biting back his pride and finally telling Cas how he felt, using actual _words_ instead of brushing it off like he was too embarrassed to admit his feelings. Sam had been happy for his brother, proud even, and the extra $20 sitting in his wallet from the bet he held with Bobby and Crowley about when Dean would confess made him smile as well. Things had been a bit awkward at first with Dean learning how to act around Cas all over again, and made a point of pulling away or leaving the room if anyone else walked in on the two of them alone even if they were only talking, but they were going into the six month mark now and it was like they had always been this way, like they’d always been so in love and open about it without fear of being judged or rejected or scorned.

Sam gave a soft smile as he opened up the bedroom door and saw Dean quickly hide his gift behind his back, wrapping paper tearing at the sudden movement and making him curse when he saw that it was only Sam. “Jesus, Sammy! Don’t you know how to knock?” he hissed as he reached for the roll of wrapping paper so he could start over apparently for the 50th time; used tape and wadded up colouring paper completely surrounded him, spread out over not only the bed but the floor as well, and Sam shut the door behind him and walked over to see what exactly he was trying to do that wasn’t working out.

“I’ve walked in on worse, how are you messing up this badly?”

Dean instantly huffed in offense, his eyes narrowing as he held the present out of reach. “Shut up, it’s been a while since I’ve done this,” he grumbled, Sam easily reaching around him and grabbing the box.

“Clearly, need some help?” The words had barely left his mouth before Dean was grabbing the present back, his knee tearing through more paper laid out as he did.

“Just keep distracting Cas for me until I’m done here, alright? Teach him how to make a decent pie filling, y’know, something useful,” he suggested, Sam in the middle of saying that he didn’t know how to do that when Dean interrupted him. “Then _learn_! You’re the smart one!” And then he was back to trying to wrap his mysterious box as Sam showed himself to the door.

There was at least _one_ major change to Dean and Cas officially dating: Dean was a lot more insufferable when it came to making the angel happy.

Sam walked through the winding hallways alone, taking the long way to the kitchen to make sure he knew where the nearest fire extinguisher was just in case, and he had just reached the main room when he heard a noise. He slowed, thinking it might be one of the three he was supposed to find in the kitchen, but as he turned the corner and saw an unfamiliar figure hanging out by the control booth he found himself going for a weapon. Today of all days, how low did some monster have to go to try and attack on Christmas? Sam found himself getting angry just at the thought of it, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get all the way to the kitchen and risk losing sight of them, and attacking them by himself unarmed was never a good idea.

Just as he was about to rush in he remembered that Cas would be able to hear him if he prayed, and he silently called him over, hoping that he’d alert the others on his way, but the second he started the intruder stiffened; they stood up and looked around, Sam preparing himself to just rush in when the intruder turned and faced him confidently, his golden eyes still so familiar despite the passing years. Sam froe under his gaze, his face flushing as his body grew cold, and in a moment the others were there behind him, Bobby jumping in front of him with the large cutting knife he’d been using before following Cas.

“You really shouldn’t be running with one of those,” Gabriel joked awkwardly as everyone just stared at him, no one looking away until Dean showed up with his perfectly wrapped box. “Aww, thanks Deano, if I’d known we were doing a secret Santa id’ have brought something of my own-”

“What are you doing here?” Sam’s voice was cold, serious, and Gabriel’s smile faltered a little before he started walking casually towards the group.

“I’m here for the party, what else? Don’t tell me you lost my invite in the mail,” he said as he studied each one of them, his eyes shining when he noticed Crowley. “Why, if it isn’t the King himself; long time no see,” he greeted, Crowley unusually silent thanks to Bobby’s backwards glance. “C’mon guys, you sounded like you were having the time of your lives over here, just go back to what you’re doing, I’ll supply the candy canes and fruitcake-”

“Get out.” Gabriel’s smile fell at Cas’ words, Dean coming to stand beside him, Sam trying to ignore the way they were all glancing at him. “For years we thought you were...”

“But I’m not, I’m here now,” the archangel interrupted, and this time Dean fully looked at Sam before reaching past Cas to grab his arm.

“C’mon, we don’t gotta listen to his bullshit,” he began as he tugged to lead Sam away, Sam tugging right back and remaining where he was.

“No, no I- _we_ do,” he insisted, the brothers staring each other down before Bobby let out a defeated sigh behind them.

“Alright, everyone out, back to the kitchen,” he ordered, Crowley the first to go as he figured he had no real part in this. Cas went next after giving Sam a long look, Dean only going as both Bobby and Cas grabbed an arm and all but dragged him down the hall. “Don’t hesitate to find us if you don’t like the way things are headed, I’ll be more than happy to fix up a holy oil margarita for this jackass,” Bobby told him before he disappeared from sight, Sam alone again once more with Gabriel.

It was silent for a while as Sam just glared at him, a million words racing through his head but none leaving his mouth, Gabriel looking everywhere but at Sam in a show of dramatic discomfort. Finally he snapped himself up a drink, a novelty glass in the shape of a moose head filled with what appeared to be eggnog, Gabriel holding it out as if to offer it; Sam just kept glaring, Gabriel shrugging and taking a long sip before refilling the glass.

The silence stretched on between them, Gabriel sipping loudly from his cup as he checked out the bunker, Sam getting more and more angry until he couldn’t take it anymore. He stomped over and tore the cup from the archangel’s hand, tossing it to the ground where it shattered against the hardwood in a spray of frosted glass and eggnog. “Hey now, someone could step on that,” Gabriel said seriously as he snapped, the mess gone in an instant.

“Why.”

“Because there’s _glass_ all over the floor, obviously-”

“Five years.” Gabriel stopped joking around, going from distracting himself to purposefully avoiding Sam’s eye. “I thought you were dead, for _five_ years,” Sam growled, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t avoid the pain that laced his words. “Why would you do that to me?”

“C’mon kiddo, it’s not exactly like we were on the same team back then.”

“You came to find me _long_ before TV Land, you told me who you were before Dean forced it out of you, I _trusted_ you-” Sam’s hands were starting to shake and Gabriel glanced down at them before scoffing.

“And clearly you placed that trust in the wrong hands, or else I would’ve told you what happened to me, right?” This was doing nothing to calm Sam down and Gabriel was quick to sense it; he quickly changed tactics, softening his voice from the stern tone it had taken in response to Sam’s own. “Look, it’s not that I didn’t _want_ to tell you, I just couldn’t risk ol’ Luci hunting me down and finishing the job; the last thing I needed amidst all that nonsense was him figuring out that he used the wrong blade on me,” he explained, Sam clearly not feeling any sympathy.

“So where were you while Lucifer was ‘riding my ass’ as you once put it?”

Gabriel hesitated, a split second of solemnity on his face before Sam blinked and it was gone, Gabriel smiling wide and announcing his answer loudly. “Monte Carlo! You should go sometime, get some sun, relax under the stars with all the friendly company you could want! Take a break from hunting, I’m sure your brother sure is an even bigger pain in the ass since he started a permanent Seven Minutes in Heaven round with Cas, tell me I’m wrong.”

Sam remained silent.

“I’m serious about having all the friendly company you could want, by the way;, as payback to you for bailing I’ll even hook you up with some local beauties. I hear you like ‘em small and feisty, a man by my own taste if I may say, just say the word and I’ll-”

“ _Stop_!” Gabriel did just that as Sam tried to regain control of his voice, he was not going to let it all out, not here, not today. “Just... just stop. Stop pretending that you just ran away from the apocalypse and not- not me, please.”

“I tried to warn you, kiddo, I did try.” Gabriel’s cheerful act was gone again, and Sam rubbed at his eyes before taking him by the wrist and leading him down the hall. He made sure not to pass by the kitchen, he could hear how silent it was and knew they were listening, and didn’t stop until he’d reached his room; a few times he’d imagined what it’d be like if Gabriel had still been around, how it’d feel to have him all to himself again in a room that was all his own, no more motels or pocket universes full of stolen time.

If he’d known that it’d feel like this then he never would’ve imagined it.

“You have five minutes to explain yourself and then you’re out of here,” Sam told him as he locked the door fully knowing that that made absolutely no difference to an archangel.

“You mean ‘ _or_ I’m out of here’, right?” Gabriel tried, but Sam didn’t budge. “Alright, I give; what do you want from me, Sam? Do you want me to apologize? Beg for your forgiveness on my hands and knees? I’m _sorry_ , okay?”

“I want to know _why_ , Gabe,” Sam demanded, his voice breaking just a little, “why you left me to think you were dead, why you never came back once Michael and Lucifer were locked away, why you waited til now to show yourself again.”

“You wanna know why?” Gabriel’s tone had dropped down to the same cold voice he’d used against Lucifer all those years ago, the room quivering as he spoke. “You _really_ wanna know about how terrified I was back then that my own brother would kill me for standing up for the human he wanted most? Or about how I couldn’t face you again because I knew if I did I’d only be looking at him because there was no way you’d get out of there on your own? What about how I wanted to see you every single day I was gone because I’ve been on this Earth longer than you can even _comprehend_ and I’ve never once met anyone like you. Did you wanna know about that too as part of my reason why I had to leave you?”

Gabriel was no longer masking his own pain, the two of them standing there in Sam’s room just breathing until Sam took a step forward, grabbed Gabriel hard by the shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug.

The archangel hissed out a gasp against Sam’s shoulder, the latter waiting for him to fly off and disappear again. He waited and waited, his nails surely digging into Gabriel’s skin as he refused to let go, and when he felt him move he flinched instinctively. He didn’t expect Gabriel to hold him back, his warmth spreading fast through him just like the last time they embraced like this, and he shivered greedily at his touch.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he whispered into his chest, Sam refusing to open his eyes in case this was a dream, “I let all this get way outta hand this time...”

“You did,” Sam agreed softly, Gabriel choking on a small laugh, “but- thanks for not running away this time.”

“And leave this sweet ass behind forever? I don’t think so,” he joked in a muffled voice, his hands travelling down Sam’s back faster than he could react, and he tried to squirm out of his grip as Gabriel help on tight. It was obvious that Gabriel wasn’t using his full strength as Sam snuck his hands under his arms and, in one swift movement, spun them around and flung him onto his bed to free himself. Gabriel bounced from the force of the toss, an eyebrow arching flirtatiously as he stretched out and stared up expectantly at the man standing before him. “Now this is more like it, this is what I missed the most,” he teased, Sam heating up under the collar as he glanced to the side.

“Nice try, but I’m still mad at you,” he warned, Gabriel waving aside his words and getting on his hands and knees. Sam bit his tongue to avoid yelling at him for getting his shoes all over his clean blankets before the sight made his brain shut off, Gabriel gazing up at him from under his lashes as he reached forward, Sam’s waist just out of reach. He pawed at the air before Sam felt an invisible forced yank him forward, Gabe lacing his fingers through his belt loops and pulling his waist flush against his chest. “ _Gabe_...”

“You have no idea how much I missed hearing you say my name,” the archangel practically purred, trying to stay flirty even though a deeper longing was starting to show in his eyes. “No one compared to you while I was gone, no one on heaven or earth has ever compared.”

“Okay, now you’re just overdoing it,” Sam breathed, entranced by Gabriel even though he wasn’t even doing anything, just like their first time together when he’d cornered him in that pocket universe so they could talk undisturbed. His heart had pounded in fear back then that’d soon been replaced with an adrenaline rush unlike anything he’d ever felt before, so strong and pure as Gabriel had revealed himself to him as not a Trickster but an archangel. It’d been so personal, so intimate in that moment, and it’d been the start of something that he knew he’d never be able to forget, and only now as Gabriel took Sam’s hands in his own and kissed his knuckles, worshipped him like he had done all those times before, he knew that he’d never be able to forget this either.

“C’mon, kiddo,” Gabriel sighed, lowering Sam’s hands until he was forced to bend down, “you’re just gunna have to...” Sam eyes drifted shut as Gabriel’s hot breath ghosted over his lips, he could practically hear his smile, “ _Trust me_.”

“I’m- I’m gunna need some more time for that,” he admitted honestly, Gabriel humming against his mouth.

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere then.” He tugged him down that last bit and kissed him, and instantly Sam felt the pain of missing him melt away, felt the loneliness that had built up over the years fall to pieces under his touch. He deepened the kiss, chasing after him as Gabriel leaned back until he lost his balance and was falling on top of him, relishing the small ‘ _oof’_ he heard in response. He propped himself up on his arms, knowing full well that he couldn’t _actually_ crush him but still doing so on instinct anyway, only to laugh a little nervously at the look Gabriel was giving him.

“What?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, just pulled him in for another kiss instead, and Sam lost himself in it immediately. “This,” was all he said as they parted, his voice low as he took in every detail of Sam’s face, memorized every change he’d missed while he was gone, “ _this_ was what I really missed the most.”

Sam’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red before Gabriel was flipping them over and straddling him, the former’s hands quickly finding his hips to try and fruitlessly push him off. “We can’t, they’re waiting for us to come back,” Sam mumbled almost drunkenly, Gabriel taking his wrists and pinning them to the mattress above his head.

“They think we’re still fighting, trust me,” he promised, Sam doing just that as he leaned up to steal another kiss.

 

 ~*~

 

They did not think they were still fighting. Not in the slightest.

When the two didn’t leave Sam’s room for a good hour the others had caught on fast, Dean actually holding Cas back to keep him from checking on them just in case. Bobby had taken to drinking while they waited, Crowley grabbing his own glass until they were eventually joined by Dean as well, Cas the only one still working on the food. The sun had set by the time the reunited couple entered the kitchen, Sam crumbling under everyone’s stares while Gabe took a look around the pitiful spread and clicking his tongue in disappointment.

“ _Really_? _This_ is what you guys call Christmas dinner?” he asked rhetorically, Cas going to answer when Dean stopped him.

“What’s wrong with it?” he demanded defensively, Gabe shrugging as he made a show of listing off whatever was prepared or still cooking, even including the burnt, failed attempts.

“What’s wrong is that you may be content with eating this, but I think Sam deserves the best, don’t you?” He smirked at Sam before raising his hand, Gabe just about to snap up a feast fit for a king when Cas stopped him.

“Gabriel, wait, we made all of this together,” he told him, Gabe nodding animatedly.

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“So, isn’t a heartfelt meal made by Sam’s loved ones better than a meal conjured up?”

“I helped too,” Crowley cut in before taking a drink, obviously not counting himself as one of Sam’s loved ones and making Bobby chuckle.

Gabe fell silent, his hand dropping back down to his side as he frowned at the food laid out. Sam came up behind him and leaned in, whispering that he could snap up something for himself if he wanted, Gabe shaking his head. “What’s good enough for you is good enough for me,” he griped, although, once the table was set and everyone was piling food on their plates, he did snap up an oversized mug full of hot chocolate with the works.

Dinner turned out better than expected despite all the setbacks of the day to everyone’s surprise, and once everyone was fed they piled into Dean’s self-proclaimed ‘Dean Cave’ that was missing everything but a TV, seeing as flatscreens had yet to be invented the last time the bunker was in proper use. It was there where they exchanged gifts, Crowley getting Bobby a new enchanted weapon that he’d stolen from overseas, Cas getting Sam a very old lore book that held stories that he hadn’t even seen online before (also stolen as claimed by Crowley once he’d had a look at it, although Cas strongly denied it). Sam had gotten Crowley his alcohol on account that he had no idea what to gift to a demon, and while Crowley’s expression clearly said that he expected Sam to know him better by that point, he made no move to say it out loud after one look from Bobby.

As Sam was recovering from what was possibly the worst gift giving he’d ever had to live through, Dean cleared his throat and pulled his gift for Cas from behind his back, the wrapping paper a little wrinkled from being handled but still holding strong; Dean had layered on the tape to make sure everything stayed in place, and as he handed it to Cas Sam was able to see that some pieces were holding together tears. “This is for you, Cas, merry Christmas,” Dean murmured lowly, Cas gently taking the present and just holding it close to his chest. “This is where you open it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to ruin your wrapping after all the trouble it’s given you,” Cas replied in earnest, the look on Dean’s face saying it all as he pretended to not be touched. Gabe snickered but made no comments, the archangel leaning completely against Sam as Cas delicately tore open the wrapping and opened his present. Inside were more mixtapes, Dean obviously flustered as Cas went over each one and its own personal theme, as well as a novelty shirt that read ‘ _You’re my CHERRY PIE_ ’ over a picture of a piece of pie inside a heart.

Cas held up the shirt for all to see, Crowley logging it away for future relentless teasing for the both of them, as Dean hurriedly put it back in the box. “Alright alright you don’t have to show the whole world,” he stammered awkwardly, Cas looking absolutely lovestruck in that typical Castiel fashion as he placed the box on the table and let his hand rest over Dean’s.

“Thank you,” was all he said back, and Sam was certain that they would’ve forgotten the others were there if Bobby hadn’t cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

“That’s enough of that,” he announced, pulling out his own gift, and he was about to give it to Dean when Gabe sat up straight and tapped on the table, everyone’s attention turning to him in the most negative way possible for a Christmas party.

“Deano, I know me and you’ve gotten off on the wrong foot-”

“On multiple occasions,” Dean bitterly cut in.

“-but I’d like to make it up to you with a gift on this fine Christmas day,” he finished, Sam a little worried about what on earth an ex-Trickster would do when Gabe snapped; the empty space on the wall was suddenly filled, Dean’s eyes going wide as his room was finally complete with the addition of his brand new TV. “No tricks, just gifts,” he swore as Dean got up to excitedly turn it on, Bobby nudging Sam to get his attention as Dean flicked through the channels, Gabe now telling him how to use his free magic satellite.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Bobby whispered as he handed him a similar box to the one waiting for dean on the table, and Sam opened it to find a framed photo of him with his family back when he was a baby. He just stared at it before pulling Bobby into a hug, and his heart felt full as everyone gathered on the couches to find the perfect movie to watch; even Crowley joined even though it was clear this situation was more painful than swallowing holy water mixed with salt, but it made Bobby happy to see him try. Cas was curled up against Dean more closely than they usually let others see, Sam leaning against the other arm of the couch as Gabe practically lay on his lap. He’d snapped up an advent calendar to eat pretty much by himself, but once in a while he’d offer a chocolate up to Sam before moving onto the next day.

So, if anyone asked Sam how he felt about how the past year turned out, his answer would most definitely be, “Surprised.”

He was surprised he now had a home. He was surprised his brother had found happiness after a lifetime of denying himself of it. He was surprised his demon-hunting father figure was more or less dating the King of Hell. He was especially surprised that the one he loved and previously thought lost to him forever was with him again, this time with no intents on running away.

So yeah, Sam’s answer would be, “Surprised,” no doubt about that, but not just for those reasons.

“What’re you thinking about?” Gabe asked when Sam suddenly pressed a kiss to the top of his head, Sam humming in thought before taking the chocolate from Gabe’s hand and popping it into his mouth.

“How happy I am, here with everyone,” he answered truthfully, Gabe smiling before tilting his head back so he could steal a sweet kiss.

“We’re not going anywhere, I promise,” he murmured against Sam’s grin, and Sam wholeheartedly trusted him.


End file.
